Driving Lessons
by aryaneragon4ever
Summary: A Checkmate Fanfic about Vlad teaching Danny how to drive! XD


**A/N : This is a humor fic that I am posting in response ot the #The-hidden-pearl group's contest on deviantart. I was very excited about this oneshot. But the question is... Keep it a oneshot, or a two shot? I will do either if anyone wants me to.**

**This is dedicated to Twilyght Sans Sparkles because it was her story, "A dish Best served hyper'' that hit my muse and allowed me to write this. And of course, Pearl, who allowed me to write this. :D She owns Checkmate and all the OCs.**

**I DONT OWN DANNY! IF I DID...HE WOULD BE A MASTERS NOT A FENTON!**

"Right… Then, let's see how my driving compares to my flying…" he added mischievously, as everything solidified again.

Vlad eyes widened at the comment; but before he could say anything, the teen pressed down on the accelerator and they zoomed forward. "Daniel!" the man exclaimed in alarm.

But the teen just as quickly pressed the brakes, jolting them to a stop. "Whoa… I didn't mean to do that," he said sheepishly.

"Liar," Vlad grumbled.

Danny chuckled before this time lightly pressing on the accelerator. He listened closely as Vlad then began to talk him through his first actual driving experience… However, Vlad neglected to mention that the Bugatti Veyron did NOT have an automatic transmission.

"Shift it into first gear, Daniel."

"Which one's first?"

"Look at the clutch" Vlad said, thoroughly frightened. Danny was confused,

"Which one's the clutch, Vlad?" Vlad's eyes widened comically further, which was an accomplishment in itself, seeing as they already had resembled large golf balls, all pretenses dropped. There was _no_ way he was staying in a car being drove by a reckless fifteen year old, who didn't know what a clutch was, ghost powers or not.

"Forget I said anything, trade me places." Vlad said, deciding this was an altogether, horrible idea. "Come on Daniel, we have to get there in- AH!" Vlad was cut off as Danny accidentally tapped the gas in his boredom of their conversation, sending them slamming forward. Danny quickly slammed his foot on the brakes. The car screeched to an abrupt halt, narrowly missing a nearby tree.

"That was-" Danny broke off at Vlad's glare, "Not intentional" He muttered.

"I'm driving Daniel; get out of that seat before you kill us both."

"What? No way! I thought you were going to teach me!" Vlad sighed and rubbed his temple with a shaking finger.

"Fine, but I will warn you; I will be harsh." Danny smiled wildly, and readjusted his mirrors, (Which incidentally had been altered after the many brake slammings) and grabbed the clutch.

"You worry too much, Fruit Loop. This _is the_ clutch, right?"

"Precisely," Vlad said, regaining his fear quickly.

"Alright, so I'm in first position now, when do I shift to second?" Vlad smiled warmly at the overenthusiastic teen.

"I shall tell you when, Little Badger." Danny rolled his eyes at Vlad's nickname. Seriously what kind of a nickname is _little_ _badger? _Was it supposed to be insulting, or a compliment? Danny made a mental note to find out what was the significance of a badger, of all things, later, maybe it would be easier to just ask Vlad…who at that moment was speaking adamantly to him about when to switch to fourth gear, and when it was acceptable to shift into fifth.

Danny was quickly getting bored just sitting in a car in the middle of the road, having a forty-something year old blather in his ear. He also happened to take a quick glance in the rear view mirror, where a semi was fast approaching the Bugatti. Then it was Danny's turn for his eyes to widen comically. Thinking fast, he moved the clutch into an unknown gear and spun the car on a dime so that the Bugatti was heading the other direction.

"Daniel!" Vlad was ignored by Danny. The semi honked, and the driver yelled out his window,

"MOVE IT RICH BOY!" while making a rude gesture.

Vlad was furious at the driver and started muttering pastry related curses. Vlad was too distracted to know that there was a problem.

The problem was…Danny still didn't know what gear he was in, and even if he did, I wouldn't have made a difference. He was hastily trying to steer and shift at the same time, which resulted in the Bugatti going seventy miles per hour, right towards a copse of trees.

Vlad noticed what was happening about a split second before it did, courtesy of the kitten clawing up the side of his face, he grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt and the kitten, and turned them intangible, leaving the car to ram into a very large oak tree, which was upended, and created a chain reaction of falling trees.

Danny and Vlad's eyes followed the tree dominoes one at a time. Finally the last tree split with a huge _CRACK!_ Vlad spun around to face Danny who whistled at the damage. Vlad raked a critical eye over Danny, searching for any injuries.

"Umm…Sorry about your car, Vlad," Danny said sheepishly. Vlad smiled, relived,

" I'm never allowing you near the wheel of a car, ever again."

"Well, I better cross '_Chauffer'_ of my 'What I want to be when I grow up' list, huh?" There was a moment of silence, and then they both burst out laughing.

They heard a piercing cry split the air, dispersing their chuckles. Danny's eyes widened and he transformed in and instant, flying towards the sound, Vlad right behind him.

Unbeknownst to them, the final tree had fallen onto the very large garage of the Masters estate, and the cry they heard, was Carl, coming back from losing in poker to Derek, only to find his beloved cars smoking and in ruins.

Later, when the half ghosts arrived at the mansion, it was hard to tell what was louder, the screams of disbelief from Carl, or the hybrid's laughter.

**A/N: Love it?:D hate it? D: Let me know! **


End file.
